


Good Boy

by DracoArcus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottoming from the Top, Cockrings, Dom!Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Sub!Dean, Top!Castiel, Toys, Vibrators, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoArcus/pseuds/DracoArcus
Summary: Dean breaks one of Cas' rules, and gets caught.





	Good Boy

Dean frantically thrust the vibrator in and out of his hole, glancing anxiously at the clock on the bedside table. Cas would be home any minute, he had to finish before he got here, he had to-

"Dean I'm home!" Cas called from the front of their apartment.

"Shit!" Dean hissed under his breath. He scrambled at the sheets trying to find the vibrator's remote, but he heard footsteps coming down the hall and deep down he knew it was too late.

"Dean? Are you in here?"

"Just a second!" Dean called, hoping the desperation in his voice wasn't too evident. He finally snatched the remote out of a fold in the blankets, right as Castiel rounded the corner into their room.

They both froze. Dean watched as Cas took in the sight before him, cheeks red and a terrified look on his face.

"I see." Cas said after a moment. He set down his briefcase and strode to a chair, sitting down and beginning to untie his shoes.

It was silent as he removed them, Dean didn't dare speak, and he startled when Cas said "Who is allowed to bring you to orgasm Dean?"

Dean gulped. "You."

Cas looked at him sharply. "You, sir." Dean quickly amended, his blush rising.

"Good boy." Said Cas, although by his tone Dean had been anything but good. "And who else?" He stood and walked to the bed, looming over Dean as he spoke to him.

"N-no one, sir." Dean stuttered, lowering his head in shame.

Cas put a hand under Dean's chin with deceptive gentleness and raised Dean's head to look at him.

"So why is it, that I have come home to find you engaging in acts that I can only assume were intended to bring you pleasure, when you know that I have explicitly told you not to do such things without my express permission?" His tone was casual, as though asking Dean for the time, but Dean knew him well enough to see the dangerous glint in his eye, and he knew he was done for.

"Well Dean?" Cas prompted.

"I'm sorry sir, really sorry!" Dean babbled "I just couldn't stop thinking about you and I just wanted it so bad I couldn't help myself I-" he was cut off with a gasp as Cas roughly removed the still buzzing vibrator from Dean's hole, taking the remote from him and shutting it off.

"I see."Cas said again. He returned the vibrator and remote to it's usual drawer before turning back to Dean.

"And what exactly did you want so badly," Cas asked. "That vibrator?"

"No sir." Dean felt his face getting impossibly hotter.

"Then what?"

"You sir." Dean said quietly avoiding eye contact.

Cas came back to the bed and took Dean's face in his hands, forcing Dean to look up at him. "Me, Dean?"

Dean knew what Cas wanted him to say, and under other circumstances he would have refused from sheer embarrassment. But his cock was still achingly hard from using the vibrator, and Cas deep voice and commanding demeanor were only making him more desperate, so he begged.

"Your cock sir! Please I want it so bad, I need it! In my mouth, my ass, anything please-"

"Enough." Cas' tone was quiet but commanding and left no room for argument, and Dean instantly fell silent.

Cas let go of Dean's face and crossed to the other side of the bed, then he lay back against the pillows and began to undo the button on his slacks. Dean watched in confusion, not daring to speak. Cas freed his cock from his pants, not bothering to push them down, then looked at Dean expectantly.

"Well, get it hard." He said

Dean looked at Cas, wondering if this was some kind of trick. Surely he wouldn't get what he wanted that easily. "Aren't I... going to be punished sir?"

Cas grabbed a fistful of Dean's hair and yanked him down toward his cock. "I will decide what is and is not a punishment, do you understand me?" He growled.

"Yes sir!" Dean gasped, and immediately took Cas into his mouth.

Dean moaned at the feeling of Cas' length hardening on his tongue, his eyes fluttering shut as he started to bob his head.

"Good boy." Cas sighed. He kept his hand in Dean's hair, guiding his mouth to move just as he liked it.

Far too soon for Dean's liking, Cas was yanking his head back up. His cock left Dean's mouth with a lewd pop, and Dean whined at the loss.

"Go on Dean." Cas said expectantly. Dean looked at him confused, unsure what he wanted. "I'd hurry before that dries if I were you, that's the only lube you're going to get, other then what's already in you."

Dean's eyes widened. "Really sir?" He couldn't believe Cas wasn't punishing him, there had to be some catch.

"You want my cock so badly, come take it." Cas said.

Dean was apprehensive, but the thought of something finally filling him up again had him practically drooling. So he stood up on his knees, and began to slowly lower himself onto Cas' hard length.

His eyelids fluttered shut and his mouth dropped open in pleasure as he sank down, so he didn't notice Cas had picked up the cock ring until it was on him. Dean's eyes snapped open to see Cas smiling at him sweetly.

"Well go on Dean, ride me. Make me come." He leaned in to speak directly into Dean's ear, and trailed his fingertips down his back and over his ass in a way that made him shiver. "If you're a good boy, maybe I'll even let you come too."

Dean gulped as Cas laid back against the pillows. When he didn't move Cas arched an eyebrow. "Or maybe you don't really want my cock that badly, maybe I should just put you in a cock cage and leave you here?"

Dean didn't need to be told twice. "No sir!" he exclaimed. "I'll be good sir I promise!" And so he began to move.

Dean had been desperate since Cas walked into the room, hell Dean had been desperate since before he put the vibrator in his hole, so it didn't take long before he was panting and slamming himself down onto Cas' cock, moaning for the whole world to hear.

"That's it Dean, show me how much you want my cock, how much you need it."

"Need it so bad sir!" Dean cried.

Cas grabbed hold of Dean's hips and thrust up into him, hitting his prostate. Dean nearly sobbed.

"Such a slut for me aren't you," Cas growled.

The words sent sparks of heat through Dean, making him impossibly harder. He whimpered on every downward thrust, the pleasure so good it almost hurt.

"Look at you Dean, so gorgeous like this, so dirty, my own personal whore."

"Ah!" Dean cried out and slumped forward, overwhelmed, slowing his hips to just rocking back and forth.

"Don't stop Dean." Cas warned, danger clear in his voice and his breath hot against Dean's ear. Then he bit down on Dean's neck, hard, and thrust up at the same time, hitting Dean's prostate perfectly.

This time Dean did sob out a "Please sir!"

He panted against Cas' neck and continued to rock his hips. He tried to lift up to thrust back down but his legs were shaking too badly from the intensity.

"Dean." Cas growled. "I said don't stop."

"I can't sir! I'm sorry sir!" Dean rutted against Cas' stomach, desperate to get some friction on his aching cock, and the motion caused the head of Cas' dick to rub against his prostate and he whimpered and moaned at the sensations. "Oh god oh god Cas please I need to come, please!" 

Cas interrupted Dean's babbling by suddenly flipping them over and pulling almost all the way out. Dean gasped, staring up at Cas with wide eyes.

"I see I'll have to take my orgasm from you myself." Cas said, glaring down at Dean. Then he started to fuck into Dean at a brutal pace.

Tears leaked out of Dean's eyes as Cas rammed into him, chasing his orgasm. It didn't take long for him to get close, and Dean knew he was when he started babbling filth into Dean's ear.

"Such a dirty slut, so good for me. Teach you to try to get off without me. You're just a hole for my cock, but you love it don't you. You love being used."

"Yes sir! Love your cock!" Dean gasped.

Cas' thrust became more erratic. "Such a good little whore for me. Mine. You're. All. Mine."

He punctuated each word with a thrust, directly nailing Dean's prostate and practically making him scream.

"All yours sir!" Dean cried out, clutching Cas' shoulders.

Then suddenly Cas was coming with a shout, spilling deep inside Dean.

He gave a few more shallow thrusts, then collapsed, panting, against Dean's chest.

Dean closed his eyes and willed his heart to stop racing, while also trying to ignore the aching in his cock.

Cas pulled out gently and lifted himself up to look at Dean. His face had softened, and he brought a hand up to Dean's cheek.

"Look at you Dean. Such a good boy, you took your punishment so well."

Dean tried to turn his head to kiss Cas' palm, but he barely had the energy and wound up just smushing his face against his hand.

Cas chuckled. "Would you like to come my sweet boy?" He asked.

Dean managed to pry his leaden eyelids open to look at Cas. "Please sir." he whispered.

Cas smiled at him and leaned down to press their lips together. Dean sighed at the comforting feeling.

Cas' lips traveled down Dean's jaw to his neck, where he paused to lick over the mark he'd left there earlier, making Dean moan quietly. Then he moved down his chest to his cock, and he kissed the head gently. Dean whimpered something that sounded like 'please'.

Cas gently removed the cock ring, and in one swift motion fit his mouth over the head of Dean's cock and sucked.

Dean was so close he felt like he could burst, and the second Cas' perfect mouth wrapped around he cock he came with a cry down Cas' throat.

After that Dean was only vaguely aware of what was happening. He was pretty sure Cas cleaned him up and made him drink a glass of water, but the next time he was fully conscious he was lying securely in Cas' arms, and he was stroking gentle fingers through his hair. Dean sighed contentedly.

"Sorry I masturbated without your permission." Dean said, his words slurred with tiredness.

Cas chuckled. "All is forgiven Dean." He pressed a soft kiss to his hair. "You were so good for me today. How do you feel?"

"Mmm, good." Dean mumbled, nuzzling further into Cas' shoulder.

"Good." Said Cas. "Sleep now my love."

And he did.


End file.
